A vehicle system may include one or more propulsion generating vehicles that may be mechanically or otherwise linked (directly or indirectly) to non-propulsion generating vehicles. The powered and non-powered vehicles of the vehicle system may travel as a group according to a trip plan within a transportation network. The trip plan may include a designated route with speed information indicating a planned or predicted speed of the vehicle system while traveling within the segments of the designated route. Conventional vehicle systems are manned by engineers that operate the vehicle system executing the trip plan. However, regulations limit the amount of time each engineer can operate the vehicle system, which increases costs to operate the conventional vehicle system. For example, sleeping accommodations and/or transportation is required to provide new and/or rotate engineers to re-crew the conventional vehicle system to abide by the regulations.